


spiderman? meet the internet

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: --what about a prompt where peter has a social media account to post his spiderman pictures and documents his spiderman stuff and its really popular but one day he accidentally posts something meant for his personal account on his spiderman one or vice versa (or he just messes something up bc i thought it’d be quite funny) and when he realises he freaks out





	1. peter?

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Peter has two accounts on most social media sites. A personal one, and a Spider-man one.

The Spider-man Twitter (username, spiderman. It took a while to get the original holder to relinquish it in exchange for spiderfan) has about a million followers, and Peter mostly uses it to spread the good press coverage. Because Spider-man needs more good press. And the Spider-man Instagram is where he stores all of his shots of Spider-man.

They’re more popular (the Instagram has about 2.4 million followers).

He has a personal account on Twitter but MJ uses it more than him. Last he checked, he had four followers (MJ, Ned, Liz, and Tony).

His personal Instagram, however, is a lot more active. He normally posts group selfies of him, MJ, and Ned, or pictures of sunsets and stuff. Tony is always telling him how one day, he’s going to accidentally post a Peter picture to the Spider-man accounts.

*

Peter doesn’t realise till he wakes up and has millions of notifications on the Spider-man account.

Well, that’s not really anything new. It’s just what the notifications are for that is.

He knows he posted last night. And he’s 70% sure that he posted the selfie of him, Ned, and MJ to his personal account.

But judging from the way the notifications are looking, thats not the case.

Tony calls him.

“ _Look, kid, I don’t know what you did or why you did it, but I’m hoping it’s a mistake. CNN have already got articles out, and I know for a fact Fox is working on one, and it probably won’t be pretty. Do you want my lawyers or not?”_

“I- Hang on,” Peter says, frowning at his clock. He has a class in twenty minutes, but thankfully, the college is only five minutes by subway. “I-”

_“Kid, listen to me. I need to know if this was deliberate or not. I’m assuming not, because you would have told me if you meant to do it, right? Right?”_

“Of course I would have,” Peter says, “I have class soon, can this wait?”

_“Peter, no. This cannot wait. You can’t go to class. We need to figure something out.”_

“Why?” Peter asks.

_“You just told the entire world you’re Spider-man, kid. This has repercussions. Sit tight. I’ll be there in, like, two seconds.”_

Almost as soon as Tony ends the call, Peter hears the whine of the Iron Man repulsers outside his window. Peter rushes to open it, thankful not for the first time that its overtly large, and as soon as Tony steps inside, he stops.

Peter feels, and probably looks shellshocked, so Tony says, “Oooh.. kay. So not deliberate. Right. We need to talk business, okay? We can’t take this sort of thing back, but we can control it. It does mean little to no outside world until we can iron out the creases, because right now, you’ll have all the paps looking for you.”

Peter nods.

“Okay? So, they’ll probably sniff out this place soon, so I’d suggest moving into the tower. We’ll also put you under the restraining order that every Avenger has access to. If the hounds are preventing you from doing a job, or getting annoying and in the way, we can imprison them. Now, I’m fairly certain you’ll have to apologise to MJ. So good luck with that, I can’t help you there,” Tony says, at the speed of a bullet train. “This is all gonna be fine, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Peter repeats.

*

“I just want to know how it happened,” Tony says a while later (after all of the tears [Peter doesn’t do well under pressure] and the panic attack [they each had one] and the frantic donut delivery Tony had sent to MJ and Ned).

Peter shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“I’m thinking maybe I should ban social media on your phone for a bit.”


	2. meet the paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two. basically.

Tony tells him to stay inside as long as he can. So Peter does, only that gets boring after about two hours (listen. It’s a whole thing. He gets jitters). 

Besides, Tony’s not here right now. He’s busy telling reporters to fuck off and leave Peter alone. So surely it wouldn’t hurt if he went out as Spider-man for a bit.

Right?

 

* * *

 

Wrong.

Well, it doesn’t hurt much. It’s just.. it’s hard to do his job when there’s cameras flashing left, right, and centre. It also doesn’t help that it gives all the bad guys thousands of possibilities for new material.

“Yo, Spider-man! Go back to bed! You don’t wanna be late for school!” becomes quite the favourite (give or take a few expletives), and Peter has to bite back his scathing retort each time.

Spider-man doesn’t need more bad press, he tells himself. That doesn’t stop him from yelling at one guy, “I’m old enough to shove you in jail, asshole!”

It makes him feel a little bit better, but not for long.

 

* * *

 

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” he moans to Tony on the evening of the third day. “This is horrible. How do you do it?”

Tony chuckles. “I’ve lived it my whole life. You get used to it.”

“I will never get used to this,” Peter declares. “I think I’m going blind from all the camera flashes.”

“That’ll teach you for next time, then. Here,” Tony chucks him a pair of his coloured sunglasses. “For the blindness.”

 

* * *

 

The press has a field day when they get snaps of Spider-man wearing Tony Stark’s glasses. Tony finds it funny. Peter doesn’t.

Mostly because the headlines are things like ‘Like Father, Like Son? Stark and Spidey Swap Sunnies!’


End file.
